Suited for Trouble
Suited for Trouble is a fanon episode of HTF. In this episode, Pranky gets stuck in a gorilla suit. Roles Starring *Pranky Featuring *Flaky *Lumpy *Hippy *Cryptie Appearances *Twinkie *Puffy *Josh *Pop *Cub *Grunts the Gruesome Plot Pranky is at a costume store, looking for the right outfit for his latest prank. He tries on an alien costume, a robot costume, and a clown costume, though none seem to impress him. Finally, he comes upon a gorilla costume and purchases it. Later, Pranky in the gorilla suit sneaks behind a tree in the park. Puffy walks by, when Pranky pops out from the tree, making him run away scared. Josh paints a picture of the tree and Pranky ruins it by adding himself into the scene. A nervous Flaky soon shows up and Pranky gets ready for the prank of a lifetime. He pops out and Flaky screams. As Pranky laughs, Flaky threatens him with her quills. Pranky tries to tell her he is just in a costume, however the zipper gets stuck. Flaky runs to the phone and calls animal control. Pranky runs away to Josh, who is then making a picture of Bigfoot out of shoes. Pranky tells Josh to unzip his costume. Josh couldn't do it. Eventually, a van comes by and a zookeeper, Lumpy, steps out. Pranky tries loosening his zipper, but before he could get it to work, he is shot by a tranquilizer dart and knocked unconscious. Pranky wakes up and finds himself at the city zoo. He tries unsuccessfully to knock the bars of the cage open. He turns around only to find a female gorilla behind him. Thinking that Pranky was a mate, the gorilla hugs him very tightly. The alpha male gorilla grows jealous and beats his chest. He grabs Pranky and starts beating him up. As Pranky yells for help, Pop and Cub watch in amusement outside. Lumpy comes in the cage (forgetting to close the door) and throws a banana to distract the alpha male. As he sighs in relief, Pranky makes a run for it. The sirens go off and the zoo visitors panic. Pranky continues to run, but with his leg bruised from the fight, he runs on all fours. Lumpy drives in his van and tries shooting more tranquilizer darts at the animal. Hippy sits on a bench up ahead, but when Pranky passes by, a tranquilizer dart hits him. As Hippy dizzily walks onto the road, Lumpy runs him over before crashing into a tree. Pranky soon escapes but realizes he is lost in the woods. Sometime later, Pranky is still stuck inside the gorilla suit, but his leg gets better and he walks again. Some feet away, Cryptie looks through the trees with his goggles in binocular mode. He sees Pranky walking and believes he has found Bigfoot. A bullet fires at Pranky, and he runs away upon seeing Cryptie chase him. As Pranky dodges the bullets he makes it back on the road. Still on the road, an injured Hippy tries getting up. Pranky passes by again, and Cryptie accidentally blows his head off. A few meters away, Lumpy staples some missing gorilla posters to the tree he crashed his van into. He sees Pranky up ahead and prepares to fire his tranquilizer gun. Caught between two guns, Pranky ducks. The bullet blows through Lumpy, while Cryptie is tranquilized. The real bigfoot appears and starts eating the unconscious mole. Due to all the things Pranky has endured, the zipper wears out and the suit falls off. Pranky cheers for his freedom and runs to the costume store for something else. Pranky walks out of the store in a viking costume. He hides behind a streetlight and pops out at a passer-by, who turns out to be Grunts the Gruesome. The episode ends with Pranky being stabbed to death by Grunts' spear. Moral "Don't make a monkey out of yourself!" Deaths #Hippy's head is shot off. #Lumpy is shot in the chest. #Cryptie is ripped apart and eaten by Bigfoot. #Pranky is speared to death. Injuries #Pranky is tranquilized. #Pranky is attacked by a male gorilla and his leg is bruised. #Hippy is tranquilized and hit by Lumpy's van. Trivia *Pranky making Josh ruin his picture is a reference to the episode Just Hold Still. *Twinkie makes a brief appearance when Pranky is in a clown outfit. *During the zoo's panic scene, Flaky is seen scared of a little chick, as a reference to From A to Zoo. *Josh has two appearances in this episode. First, he was painting a tree and then he was making a picture of Bigfoot out of shoes. *Even though he is in a costume, Pranky's expressions are still shown on the gorilla face. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 20 Episodes